No Questions
by Silverflames16
Summary: After meeting a rather shrewd cat one night, Silver establishes an interesting relationship with her. But how long can he live that way before he feels a lot more than just attraction. Need yea or nea confirmation to continue. Rated T for references, language, and sexual implication. Very much AU.
1. The Deal

**I'm gonna try for two mulichapter fics at the same time, although I'm hoping this will be the best quality fic to date. Make sure to comment and review or PM me. I want a ruling of yeah or neah at least so I should know whether to commit to this too.**

I'm seeing someone, though it isn't a normal relationship. We don't go on dates, we don't do things together, we hardly even see each other and know almost nothing about each other, but it is the most satisfying relationship I have ever been in. The girl I'm seeing is very, interesting, to say the least. She can be blunt, but is also very shrewd. She seems cold, but is actually scared. She is withdrawn, because she is vulnerable. But to understand all of this, I'll have to start at the beginning.

I never did get used to the smoke of the bar burning in my eyes. It's one of those things that you never get used to I guess. I didn't smoke and I would always kick my friends outside when they did. I grew up with the smell and once I could do something about it, I did. I usually worked in an insurance office as an assistant to some big claims rep, I tended bar on Friday and Saturday nights for a couple extra bucks. It wasn't too bad and defiantly worth the money. The night I met her was just a normal Friday night at the little hole in the wall bar where I worked.

Businessmen stressing over the stock market, a couple of smooth talking loners looking to take a vulnerable girl home that night. A group of college buddies catching up over a beer. A heart broken divorce who was on the fence about suicide who seemed to swing further back and forth with each drink. And this girl, a cat with lavender fur, sitting in the corner booth of this dimly lit, smokey little bar.

I remembered seeing her a few times before. She would usually stroll in and sit at the end of the bar, get a couple beers, and kept to herself. But tonight was different, this time she ordered whiskey, an entire bottle and a glass. I thought, perhaps, it was a special occasion, but decided to keep an eye her. Something was different and I was a curious person. She had on a white tank top and blue jeans with a faded pair of white sneakers. She was one of the better looking girls to walk into this bar. A lot of the girls were in their fifties and well past their prime. But I guess that was the attitude set forward by our bar name, "The Time Machine". The owner had all sorts of memorabilia from many years earlier, and these were things that belonged where they came from, trust me. And as a result, the usuall crowd tended to be a bit older.

But she was young, about my age. Her hair was done up in four high ponytails. Her eyes were amber, like mine, and she had a gem in the middle of her forehead. I noticed that she kept glancing over at me the whole night long, but thought little of it. She looked to be enjoying herself, except when she was pestered. For most of the night, guys kept walking up and hitting on her. I had heard most of the lame pickup lines come from their mouths and I heard her respond in some rather clever ways. My favorite, some sleazy looking weasel said, "How much does a polar bear weigh?" She looked at him and replied, "Enough to crush your head, like I'm about to do if you don't get lost. Now beat it." Guys would walk up all night long only to turn away, defeated.

Another consequence of having an older crowd was that they tended to clear out earlier. It was about eleven and most of the bar had cleared out, save a couple of old guys who didn't want to go home to their wives and this girl, savoring her last shot of the bottle. I had begun sweeping up the bar and putting up stools. Turning off the jukebox and drying the last of the glasses and pitchers, just a normal closing time. But for the first time all night, the girl got up from her seat and approached the bar, setting down the bottle and glass on the counter.

An entire bottle in one night, I thought she would be head over heels drunk and was going to ask me to call a cab, but instead, in a very clear and coherent voice, she said, "I'm gonna be straight with you...we should hang out sometime. When do you get off work?" If she was drunk, she did a great job not showing it because she should have been. I couldn't even smell the whiskey on her breath. Her eyes weren't bloodshot nor did she seem to lack any balance. But the question was something I was familiar with. I had been asked to "hang out" before by people, but never in such a straight voice And normally I would take their keys and call a cab. But despite draining a whole bottle in one night, she seemed perfectly sober. And if she had been shaking off guys all night, she must have had something special planned for me.

I replied, "I can close up as soon as these two leave." The friends at the other end of the bar shot me a dirty look and the one whispered to the other. They both nodded and drained their beers, slamming them down with a ten to pay for it, and the strutted on out. "Christ." I whispered, bad for business when people stormed out like that. I knew I was going to hear about that. "I guess I'm free now. Can you hit the lights?" She nodded and walked over to flip the switch while I grabbed the ten off the counter and put it in the register, keeping the change as my tip. I locked up the register and the girl was already waiting at the door. I motioned for her to go on ahead, which she did. I followed her out and locked up the bar.

I wasn't sure why I was going with her. I guess it was because I was in need of a little fun, a new friend. She motioned for me to follow her, it was funny, just like that, I was picked up. I couldn't understand why, though. I wasn't particularly good looking: only average height, with silver colored fur. I had five quills on my forehead and amber eyes. I had seen much better looking guys that you could tell had a lot more money than me approach her only to be brushed off like flies. I obviously wasn't loaded, working at a bar and my outfit didn't make it any better. I wore a pair of blue jeans with holes in each of the knees, a tight black shirt, as the dress code called for, and an old pair of tennis shoes. I couldn't tell what I might have said either, we hardly ever said anything to each other at all. It was often just her order and a greeting when she entered.

Feeling so alienated to my companion, I asked her her name, but all she said was, "No questions. I'd rather not know your name, or have you know mine. But I need you to trust me." At that moment, I thought she was going to rob me or something. What kind of person didn't want to know the name of who they were with?

The streets of the city were beginning to calm down for the night, and more light came from street lights rather than headlights, it was almost romantic. I had thought that when she said "hang out" she actually meant sex. The only thing I could think of though was, why me? But I guess that it didn't matter, she saw something in my she liked. I was a bit rusty myself, and it had been a few years since I had a serious girlfriend, but she seemed to have done half the work for me and spared the job of me having to pick her up. But when we reached her building she stopped me and said exactly what this was all about, which wasn't quite what I was expecting.

"Alright, I am going to level with you. I'm not looking for a boyfriend, just a chance to unwind. I don't want you to talk about your day or your friends or anything else. Let's not pretend to be super interested in each other's lives, because honestly, I don't care. Don't worry about any baggage that you may come with; it doesn't exist here." I blinked when she said that, stunned by her proposal. "What?" I asked, partially speechless. She sighed, growing impatient, "I want sex, just sex. If I like you, we may do it again. Now you can either take your questions and get lost or you can follow me inside." When she said that, I thought it was just her talking macho, so I agreed to what she was asking for, although I didn't fully understand at first why she was like that, I got the jist of what she needed from me.

She didn't want to grow too attached because she was only seeking the physical, that's why she didn't want to know my name or I to know hers. I didn't see the problem, we both benefited and it was a good chance for me to relieve some strees.

"My name's Blaze, and that's all the more you need to know about me." She said. I replied, "I'm Silver, shall we?" I suddenly felt myself more abrasive. It was going to happen so I became much more bold. Usually I was a lot more passive, not saying much and letting other people take charge for me. She cracked a slight smile to see that I was playing along. We proceeded up the steps into her apartment.

(A while later)

After a second romp, she rolled off my chest and laid next to me, panting from exhaustion and smiling in satisfaction. I could tell from the sounds she had been making only moments before that I would probably earn an invitation back. I suddenly felt very tired myself. It hadn't been my first time, but it was exhausting. She was so forward. so demanding, and entirely in control. Despite all that, it was the best I ever had, she was incredible. I reached out to wrap my arm around her and go to sleep, but was surprised to find that she only laid for a moment before standing back up and walking towards the bathroom.

I looked at her in perplexity. I was at least expecting her to rest for a minute. She stopped in the doorway though and said, "Take your time, but I expect you gone by the time I finish with my shower. Leave your number on the counter...we'll be in touch." She shut the door and I heard the water running for a shower. I was absolutely perplexed.

Just like that, quick hit and gone. But I did as I was told, I had no right to lounge around and mooch. I couldn't complain, though, she asked for my number. I hopped out of bed and checked my phone in my pants which were part of a trail across her apartment: 1 am, so not too late. I scoped out her apartment as I walked through, nothing spectacular. She had a living room and a table nearby. There was a counter island and beyond that was the kitchen. I found a piece of paper and a pen, quickly scribbled down my name and number, and grabbed my shirt which was near the door. I stepped out and closed the door behind me. I took one last look at her door, savoring the taste of cherry lip gloss still on my lips. And then headed for home.

I wasn't to far away, in fact, her apartment was on my way to the bar. I walked the rest of the way home, the streets of this city now completely empty, save the street sweepers and patrolling police cars. It was five minutes to my apartment, a small place, on a lower floor. I unlocked the building door and proceeded down the stairs to my apartment. The elderly couple next to me wasn't fighting tonight, but that may have been because it was after 1 am. I unlocked my big, heavy door and walked into my apartment, which was rather unkempt, although cleaning day was Saturday, I still almost tripped over myself. My apartment was even smaller than hers. The main entrance led into a small living room with a couch and TV. My kitchen and table were adjacent to the living room. And taking a right from the front door took you to my bedroom and the bathroom. I probably should have showered, but I was too burnt out from earlier to do so. I knew my alarm would get me up at 8, so I just fell into bed and went to sleep.


	2. A New Day

**Due to personal reasons, I will no longer be writing publicly. I will be finishing one of my two active fics and then I will, more than likely, not post anymore.****(This is not a hint for some sort of return, just a personal pet peeve)** I leave it to you guys to decide which fic I finish, leave your choice in the comments.

The blaring of my alarm felt like it was loud enough to wake the whole complex. After such a hard night, I didn't want to wake up. With almost no effort, I grabbed a baseball with my powers that was sitting on my dresser and threw it at my alarm clock, shutting the blasted thing off. Many would have been shocked at how I just shut off my alarm, but it was normal. I had been able to use psychokinesis ever since I was a child, it was just normal to me. I continued to lay there, face buried in the pillow. I could have slept for a few more hours, but my cellphone started ringing. Knowing I couldn't ignore that, I picked up the phone and answered.

"Hey Silverfish, wake up." The voice on the other line was none other than my best friend Jet.

The cocky SOB was my roommate in college and a solid guy. "What do you want featherhead?" I said back.

"I'm on my way over Silvy, gonna help you clean before the guys come over. I'm bringing doughnuts."

I sighed, "Alright, whatever. But make sure you actually help this time. Last time you just sat on my couch and shot zombies on my x-station."

He laughed, "Of course I'll help Silvy, see ya soon." And he hung up. Now compelled to get out of bed, I sat up stretching my arms out.

Stood up and into the main room of my crappy little apartment. Jet was coming to help me clean because my friends were coming over, Jet being one of them. My college friends and I always hung out on Saturday at one of our places, and this week was my turn to host. I unlocked the sliding door that led directly outside, that's how Jet would show up, he always did.

My apartment wasn't too bad, an old soda can on my kitchen table and the trash had to go out, but it was in pretty good shape. I was a pretty clean person myself. I flipped on the news and went into my kitchen to start some coffee. If Jet was riding his extreme gear, which he always did, he'd be here pretty quick. I swear, that guy loved his extreme gear. Sure I had my board, but I kept it in storage.

My mind then drifted to that mysterious girl, Blaze. She was so shrewd, not something I was used to. My last girlfriend, Victoria, was so awkward. She was a nice girl, but she was so inexperienced. She would flinch whenever I would touch her, like she was afraid of me and I would have swore she was going to puke the first time we had sex. It eventually got to a point where I couldn't take it anymore and told her goodbye. Broke the poor girl's heart, broke my heart too, but I had enough.

But this Blaze was almost the exact opposite. Very blunt with me, very demanding. She knew what she was doing and exactly what she wanted. Needless to say, last night was the best I ever had, and I could tell it was good for her too; she wanted my number. Which got me to wonder, when would I hear from her. But then again, this was by no means a normal relationship.

My train of thought was broken by the sound of tapping on my sliding door. I looked and saw Jet, standing there with his extreme gear under one arm and a box of doughnuts in the other. The bastard wasn't lying. I waved him in and said, "It's about time hawk head."

The green hawk laughed and said, "Now how is that an insult hedgie boy." He shut the door and set his extreme gear in the corner. "I told you I'd bring doughnuts. Didn't even open the box."

And in the same breath, he opened the cardboard box and grabbed a jelly filled and stuffed it into his mouth. "I'll take these." I said, seizing the box before he could take a second one.

Jet, doughnuts, and I had a history together. Most people get doughnuts on a Sunday morning, but in our room, any time was doughnut time. And it was usually a challenge to hide them from the other, who would no doubt take them all. I set the box down on my table, scanning it over, and picking out the other jelly filled.. Dozen doughnuts, always the same combo of types. Two jellies, two apple, three plain chocolate, three with sprinkles, and two blueberry.

"So what's the plan for cleaning up." Jet said, sitting down on my couch, scarfing down what was left of his doughnut. "I mean, this place doesn't look too bad. You should have a look at my place."

I laughed, "No, I got plenty of "your place" in college. Speaking of which, how are thing going with you and Wave?"

Jet replied, "She's been busy down at the shop, but we still find time." Jet was dating a girl named wave, a purple swallow. They were friends in their childhood, both hard riders of their extreme gear. He always says that she was made for him, that they're destined to surf the winds together for the rest of their lives. Despite this big game he talks, he is a complete coward. They've been dating since they were freshmen in college and were all two years out. He says that it's not a comitment he's ready for though, and I leave him at that though.

"Good to hear. What's she up to today?" I asked.

"Sleeping in and then going out shopping with her sister. Why?" He replied.

"Just curious, is all. She's my friend too." I said.

"And what about you Silvy, gotten any numbers lately?" He prodded.

"Well actually..." I started, going through my whole spiel.

(fifteen minutes later)

"...and I left my number on her counter and came back home." I said, finishing.

Through the whole story, I could tell Jet was surprised, I half expected him to say that I was making it up. "Well man, lot different from that Victoria girl you dated in college." And he started to laugh, "Good for you Silv, nice to know that you're getting some."

I laughed too, "Whatever man, I don't even know if she likes me."

Jet replied, "Sure sounds like it. Come on, let's "clean" your place up."

(Later, about 11)

"Okay Silver, your bathroom sink is scrubbed." Jet yelled from the bathroom, his voice barely making it over the vacuum.

"Thanks Jet." I yelled back, and shut off the vacuum, "That'll do it." Jet came walking back into the living room, carrying a basket of cleaning supplies. "Under the sink." I said, and he went to put them away while I wrapped up the vacuum and put it back in the closet.

Jet went back and sat down on the couch, "I think you're all set." Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Jet yelled. The heavy door squeaked open and in stepped a twin tailed fox. "Hey, Tails." I said "Soda's in the fridge."

"Thanks Silver. I brought my controller this time." And he walked into the living room. "Tails!" I heard Jet say. "Ready for another butt kicking." And I heard Tails sigh.

Tails was a boy genius I swear man, straight out of that TV show, Deven's lab or something. 4.0 gpa in college, he was right across the hall and an unlikely best friend of... "Hold the door Silver!" Another voice rang out from down the hall. And sprinting through the door, in a flash of blue was Sonic, seemingly appearing out of thin air. "Geeze Silver, I'm like 30 seconds late and you almost shut me out." And we both broke out laughing. Sonic was my other best friend, good guy, tons of fun.

"You're running slow, blue boy, thought maybe you're losing your step. Food stuff's in the fridge." I said in reply. The speedy blue hedgehog immediately darted off to the fridge. If there was anything I learned from my time spent with Sonic, it was to make sure that your fridge is well stocked. I closed the door and saw that he had already made his way to the couch, sandwich in one hand and bag of chips in the other. "Alright, let's do this." Sonic said with enthusiasm. The next few hours involved the four of us shooting at each other, racing, fighting, and exploring. Sonic, in his attempt to make me feel awkward, said, "Hey Silver, found someone who'd be willing to put up with your tiny member." Jet burst out laughing, not because of Sonic's insult, but rather, the sheer irony. "Actually..." I began. I recounted the whole tale of Blaze once more. Tails' jaw nearly dropped and Sonic sat there, a slight grin on his face. Jet was hardly listening, more focused on beating us in the race.

"Well Silver, I knew you had it in you, what a stud guys!" We all began laughing after that. But it was not to last, five o'clock came and it was time for me to head back to work. They could sense it too, and, not eager to stay and help me clean,quickly filled out. I went back into my room and changed my shirt and jeans, and then set off for the bar. I was hoping that I might see Blaze there, I did no. I kept checking my phone throughout the night, hoping that she at least confirmed my number, she did not. I walked by her apartment, hoping to see her looking for me, she was not. I didn't want to go to sleep that night, worried that I might miss a text from her, and it never came. What could I say, I wanted to go back once more.


End file.
